


500 Años de Venganza

by CarriettaWhite



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Death, F/M, Future Fic, Imprinting, Imprinting (Twilight), Love, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Post-Breaking Dawn, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarriettaWhite/pseuds/CarriettaWhite
Summary: He pasado mas de 500 años huyendo de la muerte.Mi propia muerte para ser mas especificos, fui transformada y entrenada para ser un instrumento de destruccion, formar parte de un ejercito y una guerra de la cual no queria tener nada que ver, por eso huyo, de aquellos que me crearon y se quieren aprovechar de mi.Mi nombre es lo unico que conservo de mi vida humana, he pasado el ultimo milenio huyendo y sobrellevando el hecho de que el dolor y la sangre es lo unico que alguna vez conoceExcepto que en realidad no es asiMi historia es un cuento de hadas, en ella hay amor y destruccion, despues de todo se supone que en esta yo soy la bruja maldita, sin un final feliz mas que el sabor de haber probado la verdadera felicidad, ¿El nombre de esta?Luka Knezevic, Él me salvo de todas las formas en que alguien puede ser salvadoAmbientada 20 años despues del ultimo libro Amanecer, esta historia se desarrolla en torno al mundo vampirico e incluye a muchos de nuestros personajes favoritos
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Demetri (Twilight)/Original Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Rachel Black/Paul Lahote, Sam Uley/Emily Young, Sue Clearwater/Charlie Swan





	1. Sinopsis

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta basada en la Saga Crepusculo de Stephanie Meyer, ambientada 20 años despues de los sucesos ocurridos en el libro de Amanacer, esta narrada por mis personajes principales los cuales son retratados por los actores Isabelle Fuhrman y Alexander Ludwig en mi imaginacion

Siglos atras, en otra epoca con diferentes costumbres y otros tipos de hombres recorriendo estas tierras, fue alli cuando mi familia vivio y prospero, pero tambien fue masacrada y yo me transforme en el monstruo que sere hasta el dia en que la eternidad tenga un final

Mi nombre estaba en otra lengua y dialecto, pero para todos aquellos en el mundo de las sombras, era conocida por el nombre de **Ekaterina** , una vampiresa con enorme cicatrices y un complicado pasado del cual despues de tantos siglos aun me persigue, haciendome huir y tratar de sobrevivir a mis enemigos, igual de mortiferos y eternos que mi persona.

Pero ahora la cosa se ha puesto mas compleja, dado el hecho de que mi compañero, aquel que capturo mi corazon aun cuando se prometio jamas depender de nada ni nadie se encuentra en peligro, ahora se encontraba en peligro por otro hombre que una vez juro ayudarla y convertirla en una majestuocidad. Ahora, sin quererlo busca la ayuda de un viejo compañero con el fin de acabar con esta inusual guerra que compromete el futuro de varias razas sobrenaturales y el secreto que los ayuda a vivir en el mundo de los humanos

La pregunta que Ekaterina debera hacerse es:

**_¿Cuanto estas dispuesto a sacrificar por amor?_ **

**_¿Una vida o un millon?_ **

Esta historia se ubica veinte años depues de los eventos del libro de Amanecer de la saga Crepusculo de Stephanie Meyer

_**Personajes Originales:** _

**Ekaterina (Isabelle Furhman)**

**Luka Knezevic (Alexander Ludwig)**

> 


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vistazo al pasado de nuestra protagonista y algunos de los antagonistas de la historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes y mundo en que se desarrolla mi historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y su trabajo de la saga Twilight, solo algunos personajes son de mi imaginación y espero los disfruten

* * *

**_Año 376 d.C, en una tierra la cual su nombre ya se ha olvidado_ **

* * *

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que se permite recordar, desde que su existencia fue más allá de sus instintos y supervivencia, después de todo sus memorias humanas desaparecido desaparecido casi por completo a pesar de que su memoria actual era más que perfecta, aunque tres cosas que nunca se había permitido olvidar ni siquiera en aquellas noches de sangre y locura, eran simples y cortos, los murmuraba cada anochecer mientras observaba las estrellas o en cada entrenamiento cuando veía a Lucien ser específicamente cruel con un nuevo soldado o cuando Rabastan estaba irritado con su manera de actuar, porque estaba muy claro que ella no era una vampiresa corriente como todos los demás monstruos que había creado

Había una chispa en sus ojos, algo que la mantenía lo suficientemente cuerda para no ceder ante las emociones intensificadas que la embargaban lo cual la hacía potencialmente peligrosa si no se le trataba de la manera correcta, adivine muy pronto que me elimban por lo valioso de su don, o porque sus habilidades de guerra y conquista eran sin duda algo que admirar

Recordar aquella noche hacia que sus manos se crisparan de rabia, su boca se llenaba de ponzoña y su mente, ella volaba literalmente, trataba de abarcar todo lo que pudiera, cada detalle y sonido de aquel día y así de esa forma cuando la atacaran la melancolía de la eternidad pudiera siempre tener presente lo necesario que era su batalla y cuanto se lo debía a todos ellos, los humanos eran débiles y mortales, nada más que comida le recordaba Peter al ver su expresión después de arrasar con una civilización pero para ser honestos siempre veía cierta vacilación cuando este repetía las palabras que les enseñaron cuando eran solo unos niños

Pero era cierto desde un punto de vista, fue su fragilidad, aquella que daba la humanidad que consiguió la masacre de su pueblo, de sus más allegados y sobretodo de su madre

Aun podía invocar los gritos de horror y ayuda, la sangre, era tanta que su vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo empapado en ella, sus manos estaban irreconocibles y sus ojos ... Ellos nunca olvidarían, el cuerpo de su hermano desgarrado en dos, sus intestinos cubriendo el frio suelo, su rostro pasmado en un miedo tan real que le hizo correr donde su madre debía aguardar, ellos tenían una cueva donde se ocultaban de las bestias por las noches, su padre y hermano tenían estado fuera con otro grupo de hombres en búsqueda de la pequeña que se había perdido el día anterior

Asi que cuando llego al escondite, corriendo sin realmente ver en aquella noche con solo la luna llena iluminando el camino no vio lo que empapaba el suelo de piedra pero allí estaba, un rio rojo corriendo bajo sus pies, manos y brazos desgarradas por doquier y un cuerpo en particular mantuvo su atención

Su querida y amada madre, aquella que le regalaba besos y canciones al momento de dormir, su rostro, lo único real que quedaba de ella con su boca y ojos tan abiertos y tan horrorizados que lo único que le quedo fue rendirse al horror que aquello le supuso

Aquel grito fue el último aliento humano que tuvo, después de ello vino la agonía y las suplicas de una muerte instantánea, pero nada de ello le fue dado, solo permaneció en la oscuridad del dolor por lo que parecieron décadas, captando algunas voces y gruñidos pero nada de ello le importaba porque su familia había muerto, los monstruos había venido directos del _Infernum_ y ahora ella había ido con ellos a esa tierra de sufrimiento y aflicción donde lo único que le esperaba era pena y muerte pero estaba tan equivocada, lo supo en el momento en que abrió sus ojos y pudo verlo

El mundo, el cielo y todo a su alrededor, eran tan hermosos y ahora todo estaba a su alcance

— Tranquila ahí mi querida — le susurro una voz, una que había escuchado antes pero ya no podía ubicar en sus memorias porque estas estaban idas y solo había una sed incontenible en su cabeza, había deseo y rabia y tantas emociones que sintió deseos de arrancar la cabeza de alguien por solo el placer de hacerlo

No noto cuando se levantó ni cuando avanzo hacia una ventana donde la luna reflejaba su luz contra los cristales, podía verlo todo y era tan desconcertante, la forma de la luminosidad y los colores que formaban, era de noche pero nada había cambiado, solo los olores del día y la tarde eran diferentes, fue en ese momento donde también noto que el aire que entraba y salía de ella ya no era tan necesario como antes, su vida ya no dependía de ello pero lo siguió haciendo más por costumbre que necesidad

Cuando estuvo frente a la ventana vio el reflejo de una persona, o algo muy parecido a una, porque en el primer instante le dio la idea que era un Ángel o un demonio, dependiendo a quien se lo preguntaras, su rostro era tan hermoso que solo mirarlo dolía, su cara ovalada se había afinado y sus pómulos sobresalían muchísimo mas, sus pecas habían desaparecido junto a las pequeñas líneas de cansancio que había acumulado bajo sus ojos, su boca era roja y fina, las cejas y el cabello eran oscuros como el ébano, bañados de sobras y luz, largo rozando las caderas, pero lo mas sobresaliente no era su palidez extrema o sus dientes blancos perfectos, eran los ojos, escarlatas, brillantes y ávidos llenos de deseo, fue en ese segundo cuando el demonio levanto su mano a la misma vez que ella para tocarlo que noto que ella era ese perfecto e indescriptible espécimen lleno de tanta belleza y poder que el mundo no era lo suficientemente grande para aguantarla

Sin saber muy bien que quería ya que su mente ahora abarcaba tanto, podía pensar en todo a la vez que la abrumaba demasiado, habían tantas preguntas de las cuales no sabía respuesta, pero se veian opacadas de nuevo por ese fuego, el ardor que subía por su garganta, que quemaba su estomago vacio y sus manos, la necesidad de saciar aquella hambre era tan grande que todo a su alrededor desaparecia

Sus miedos, sus dudas y sobretodo el peligro se quedaba en segundo plano porque ella necesitaba ser alimentada, la pregunta era, ¿Qué quería?

La respuesta vino mas pronto de lo que quería y cuando menos lo supo se hallaba a varios metros de la habitación donde despertó hasta un claro donde habían varios hombres y mujeres, desnudos y sus extremidades llenas de tierra, todos luciendo débiles y con el miedo invadiendo sus rostros, y se veian tan fáciles de atrapar y tan deliciosos que no lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera una porque había respondido a sus instintos complemente, se olvido de todo, solo eran ella y su presa, fue por el mas cercano, hombre o mujer, no lo noto en el principio porque solo quería lo que el podía darle, su sangre

Oh, ella definitivamente estaba entre los condenados, ya no había salvación para su alma, solo rogaba que la de su madre si hubiera ascendido

Otro recuerdo asalto su mente, el de su primer truco de magia como le decía Wave, cada vez que alguno de ellos utilizaba sus dones, fue un día después de su nacimiento como le decía el gran hombre, su nombre era Rabastan, su rostro no era viejo ni joven, era musculoso y su sonrisa eran tan falsa como sus modales, su ojos del color borgoña reflejaban crueldad y ausencia de cualquier humanidad que alguna vez halla poseído, no sabían cuantos años poseía o si alguna vez había sido humano, los hombres para los que el decía que trabaja era aun mas antiguos y poderosos decían

No habían muchas cosas claras, su mente no trabajaba como antes y sus habilidades físicas también habían cambiado e iban a ser probadas como tal, había notado que no era la única, eran quince en su grupo y tres en los "generales", decidió llamarlos asi por la forma en que se movían y los miraban, como si su juventud en el cambio fuera molesto y que su proceso de aprendizaje era lento

Aprendio rápidamente que pelear por la comida no estaba permitido, que la brutalidad dentro del ejercito no era permitida y si eras agarrada intentando matar otro soldado sin el permiso de sus superiores eras eliminada de inmediato, todo eso lo vio apenas había terminado de alimentarse y un hombre se había abalanzado sobre ella por intentar tomar el humano junto a ella, el cual el al parecer también quería para si y cuando sus manos habían tomado sus brazos he intentado desprenderlos otro había aparecido delante de ella y en menos de un segundo arrancado la cabeza de atacante y arrojada al otro lado del campo, el cuerpo había quedado suspendido y un grito de dolor se escucho en todo el bosque, la impresión la había dejado helada unos segundos antes de que sus instintos volvieran a trabajar, asi que ella desprendio el cuerpo de sus brazos y le dio la patada mas fuerte que podía al torso escuchando el sonido de algo fino y a la vez duro romperse bajo su pie tan fuerte que apenas podía creerlo

Sus ojos ahora observaban al otro demonio frente a ella, solo la observaba con una indiferencia irrefutable, le pareció tan hermoso como ella se había visto antes, su piel brillaba como diamantes bajo el brillo de la luna y sus ojos rojos más oscuros que los suyos, una sonrisa adorno sus facciones antes de que una voz tronante llenara el claro que había caído en un silencio cortante después del asesinato de aquel monstruo

— ¡Hijos míos! Han sido llamados y han respondido a la noche, sus días y tardes ahora serán más largas pero su tarea con el mundo de las sombras será despiadada, se les ha dado una oportunidad única en el mundo, vengaran aquellos que han caído a manos de nuestros enemigos y le serán dadas grandes recompensas mis queridos hijos, nada mas que gloria y poder, el cual le enseñaremos a manejar y usar de la forma correcta pero principalmente les dire algo que nunca deben olvidar, algo que deben memorar hasta el fin de los tiempos — Un hombre con aspecto opulento, su voz y sus ojos tenían la extraña habilidad de un hombre de dejar a ese grupo de inmortales inmóviles y luciendo como un grupo de niños atrapado en una travesura — La noche es larga y llena de peligros, pero ustedes mis queridos, son lo más horroroso que hallaran en ella

Ahora estaban reunidos en un círculo, lejos de cualquier distracción de sangre que pudieran recibir, ya que el hombre –que se había llamado a si mismo Rabastan- dijo necesitar de su total y completa atención e instintos sobre la lucha y aprender a utilizar sus nuevas armas

Sus manos y dientes, como luchar con alguien igual de rápido y fuerte que su nuevo cuerpo indestructible, delante de ella se desarrollaba una pelea algo difícil de seguir pero sus nuevos ojos igual de agiles podían seguir los movimientos del vampiro Lucian y su oponente, un recién nacido como ella que se había identificado como Ivan, este era enorme, con brazos del tamaño del tronco de un árbol y media casi lo mismo que uno, pero nada de eso le valió mucho porque a pesar de su gran fuerza y rapidez, la agilidad y astucia que el más antiguo había desarrollado era sin duda un punto de debilidad para el ultimo

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado, la cara de rabia de Ivan al ver que sus golpes eran rechazados y devueltos con más rapidez hizo que sus ojos se abrieran y sus manos hicieron aquel movimiento que los tuvo a todos sobre sus espaldas en un segundo a unos metros de donde estaban originalmente, los árboles se derrumbaron y animales empezaron a chillar y huir del lugar, el ambiente se sintió tenso y fuera de lugar por un momento y Lucian que hace momentos estaba encima de Ivan casi acabándolo había terminado agazapado kilómetros de allí

Rabastan que había estado un poco aburrido durante la pelea, se había alzado con rapidez y empezó a aplaudir como quien no quiere, con los ojos brillando y viendo con orgullo a su mejorada creación, frente a él Ivan veía sus manos con horror y admiración entre mezclados

Una sensación de miedo se había filtrado bajo su piel, cualquier cosa en la que ha sido transformados, nada bueno vendría de ello


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes y mundo en que se desarrolla mi historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y su trabajo de la saga Twilight, solo algunos personajes son de mi imaginación y espero los disfruten

* * *

_**Año 2026, presente - Mezeta Podolian** _

* * *

Las noches siempre habían sido las más duras, el hecho de no poder volver a soñar ni aspirar a nada mas que sangre y muerte la habían convertido en un ser muy cinico y solo

La palabra soledad describía muy bien su existencia hasta hace unos años atrás cuando todo lo que conocía había cambiado y todo lo que creía que era importante ya no parecía requerir su atencion, después de todo era común entre los vampiros que el aburrimiento los embargara rápidamente, ya que a pesar de las aclamaciones de evolución y prosperidad entre los humanos para ella los rostros y nombres se volvían los mismos y aquellos llamados "logros" no eran mas que noticias del día que para la tarde ya eran solo aguas pasadas

Ekaterina tenia muchas virtudes que no deseaba poseer y los defectos que poseía trataba de arreglarlos de la mejor manera posible, claro que se lo ponía cuesta arriba dejar viejos habitos atrás, sobretodo cuando esos habitos te habían sido inculcados como nada mas que la única forma de vida que podía existir. Pero al pasar de las décadas había comenzado a ver ese adorado cambio, el dejar atrás su dolor y melancolía la habían ayudado a ver de nuevo los colores y aromas de la vida, el hecho que su corazón ya no latia no le producia dolor y recordar el rostro de sus padres solo alimentaba la ira hacia su creador pero eso era algo que nunca quería olvidar, después de todo tenia una larga eternidad para cobrar las deudas a aquellos que alguna vez pensaron utilizarla solo como un arma y nada mas

Cuando termino su tiempo de batalla y no veía otra opción mas que morir, descubrió que el mundo era mucho mas grande que los desolados campos que había recorrido o aquellas pequeñas ciudades que habían arrasado en un parpadeo los ejércitos que Rabastan había formado y destruido en casi dos siglos, después de todo el poder que los Vulturi deseaban ya estaba casi en sus manos y la amplitud del aquelarre Rumano se iba disminuyendo cada vez mas y mas, los humanos comenzaban a olvidar la existencia de lo sobrenatural y las historias de terror que se escuchaban en las hogueras entre hombres se convirtieron en solo leyendas del día a día, tal vez fue por ello que decidio apoyar aquella causa pero la poca humanidad que los vampiros como Aro y Cayo demostraban fue lo que la llevo a negarse a pertenecer a su llamada "guardia" como les gustaba decir a los vampiros mas allegados a su clan, claro que después de un tiempo vio que ninguno de ellos, ni Rabastan ni los Vulturi tenia intenciones de dejar vivir a tantos vampiros salvajes como eran ellos, creados con el único propósito de eliminar a sus enemigos y luego perecer en sus manos

Fue una suerte que su don y su posición en el ejercito le valiera un poco mas de tiempo para huir y poner miles de kilómetros entre ellos y su persona, decidida a no morir y buscar aquello que llenara un poco mas el espacio que su alma arrebatada había dejado siglos atrás tras su "conversión"

Ahora, tantos años después se pregunta si aquello fue una bendición o seguía siendo la maldición que se recriminaba mil años después hasta el día de hoy

— Pronto amanecerá — señala una voz ronca detrás de mi, no me volteo a verla pero siento su presencia tan fuerte como el entorno a mi alrededor, los arboles están increíblemente quietos y los pequeños animales que habitan estos bosques mantienen una considerada distancia de mi persona, cosa que no me extraña para nada

El sonido de tela revolviéndose me llena los oídos seguida de unos pasos cansados dirigiéndose hacia mi posición, como si la pereza y letargo aun no hubieran abandonado sus musculos lo que hace que una punzada de culpabilidad me inunde una vez mas, pero entonces unos fuertes y bronceados brazos me rodean, haciendo que la tensión que embarga mi cuerpo constantemente desaparezca y un suspiro de placer llene mis pulmones

— A veces cuando haces cosas escalofriantes como esta me recuerdas a las esculturas que vimos en nuestra visita al Museo "Luvre" — el aliento de Luka cae sobre mi como una brisa mientras apoya su cabeza sobre la mia considerando la enorme diferencia de altura entre ambos, yo con mi apariencia de Dulces Dieciséis y el ya pareciendo un hombre joven en su veintitantos

— Se pronuncia _Louvre_ cariño — le recuerdo suavemente mientras me recuesto sutilmente sobre su pecho y dejo que una de mis manos ruede sobre su antebrazo, su temperatura como siempre es tan diferente a la mia como el hielo y el fuego, y siento como sus músculos se estremecieron un poco

Deja escapar un suave resoplido de sus labios y me regala un suave beso sobre mi coronilla — Eres mas hermosa que cualquier escultura o musa que haya visto mi Kate — su voz grave me llega hasta mi muerto corazón y llena de alegría mis venas, mi garganta aun arde un poco siempre que estoy en su presencia pero ese es un minimo y muy pequeño castigo por el hecho de poder amarlo por cuanto tiempo podamos estar juntos el cual siempre temo se vera interrumpido en cualquier momento

— ¿Qué estas pensado? — inquiere mientras me giro en sus brazos y mis manos acarician su pecho descubierto pasando mis manos por los rubios cabellos que lo cubren

Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y subo mis ojos a los suyos tan azules como un lapislázuli, profundos y llenos de una cierta inocencia que aquellos que poseíamos la inmortalidad habíamos apagado hace tiempo, aun no me dejaba de sorprender el enorme corazón que Luka guardaba a pesar de los horrores que había pasado y presenciado aun confiaba que había gente buena allí afuera, incluyéndome en ese paquete como todo un optimista

A veces era un poco insoportable

— Trato de planear nuestro próximo movimiento — explico mientras subo mis manos a sus hombros y acerco mi rostro a su pecho apoyando mi mejilla en el, su corazón latiendo rápidamente debajo de mi, mi sonido favorito en todo el mundo — No puedes pasar mucho mas tiempo en estos bosques, será invierno dentro de unos meses

— Sabes tan bien como yo que el frio no me molesta en lo absoluto — expone con aires de suficiencia como si el hecho que fuera un calentador humano lo hiciera superior al sufrimiento, pero para mi ya era insoportable verlo revolcarse en el duro suelo cuando yo tenia a mi nombre al menos dos mansiones con mas de diez habitaciones cómodamente equipadas para un el descanso de un humano

Era insoportable porque parte de la razón por la cual el tenia que vivir en estas condiciones era completamente mi culpa, aun cuando el me recordaba que también tendría que hacerlo si hubiera huido solo de aquella pesadilla

Rápidamente descarte los recuerdos que amenazaban con volver a mi cabeza y dirigí mi atencion hacia el hombre que amaba — Estaba pensando que podíamos dirigirnos nuevamente a Mónaco, y tal vez pasar por los Alpes, sé que nunca has tenido oportunidad de escalarlos y sé que se está muy bonito desde allí

En esos momentos se encontraban en algún punto de la Meseta Podolian, donde la posibilidad de encontrar civilización era bastante remota, por lo que el encuentro con algún vampiro nómada era poco probable ya que según su conocimiento no había conocido ni sabido de otro vampiro que disfrutara de otra dieta diferente a la humana que no fueran los dos aquelarres al otro lado del océano en América

— ¿Es seguro volver a casa? — me cuestiona Luka alejándose un poco con sospecha brillando en sus ojos

Trato de dejar mi rostro sin expresión, sabiendo lo mucho que me cuesta ocultarle cosas a él, lo cual es tan extraño cuando la mentira era algo en lo que me había sacado una maestría si es que aquello era posible

— No es que sea seguro o no, es solo que ya no podemos seguir viviendo como parias, tú necesitas alimentarte y actuar como un humano y para mí será bueno reconectar con la sociedad nuevamente, después de todo ha pasado una década desde que estuvimos por allá

El hombre frente a mí se muerde el labio ligeramente sopesando mi idea, después de todo era nuestra supervivencia lo que poníamos en juego pero yo no estaba dispuesta a tomar una negativa, quería que Luka tuviera la oportunidad de vivir la normalidad nuevamente

— Me comunicare con Aldo antes de que lleguemos, podemos parar en algún pueblo en nuestro camino hacia allá, o tal vez tener una probada de vida normal en una ciudad, estoy pensando en Praga o Viena ¿Qué te parece?

Mi voz suena lo mas segura y calmada que puedo, tratando que la idea suene tan atractiva que negarse a ella le será casi imposible, pero por supuesto a veces tiendo a subestimar a mi compañero

Luka me ve con sus ojos entrecerrados y se voltea con paciencia a recolectar sus cosas mientras el amanecer se refleja detrás de nosotros en la cima de la montaña en la que pasamos la noche

— Te dare el beneficio de salirte con la tuya esta vez amor mio — me regala una sonrisa mientras guarda enrolla su saco de dormir — Pero quiero unos zapatos nuevos cuando lleguemos a la civilización

Le sonrio con cariño pensando en que nada me haría mas feliz que facilitar su vida un poco mas

* * *

**_Larvotto, Montecarlo_ **

* * *

Estaba durmiendo, no profundamente porque aun sentía un poco de tensión en su cuerpo y rostro pero sin duda era lo mejor que podía hacer dada las circunstancias, después de todo aun ninguno de los dos se confiaba plenamente de su estadía en la vieja mansión que poseía desde los años 90 en un apartado risco a las afueras de la playa de Larvotto en Montecarlo

La casa que estaba esencialmente vacia ahora tenia dos vigilantes vampiros en las afueras del lugar, siendo ambos transformados por mi y para mi enorme culpabilidad ambos se encontraban bajo mi control mental desde el principio de la semana cuando habíamos llegado. No es como si disfrutara jugar con sus mentes y libertades, pero ahora estando tan cerca de uno de nuestros "enemigos" necesitaba pares de ojos extra para salvaguardarnos, pero a pesar de ello habia decidido que para el amanecer les borraría la memoria y los dejaría ir, también asegurándome que su camino no se cruzara con el de nosotros nuevamente

Luka se revolvió entre mis brazos y coloco su cabeza justo entre mis senos, sus latidos retumbando sobre mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir como si vinieran de mi pecho vacio donde mi corazón ya no latia y mis pulmones no necesitaban aire para funcionar, mis manos acarician de forma distraída sus rubios cabellos

Son estos momentos, bastante escasos donde me permito perderme en mis pensamientos y distraerme con los recuerdos y momentos que atesoro sobre su persona y los sentimientos que hace nacer en mi, como el hecho de con solo verlo a los ojos sentía que volaba mas alla de las nubes y que con solo sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo me abrumaba hasta tal punto de hacerme sentir no merecedora del amor que me profesaba cada vez que nuestros se unían en uno solo

Fue justo en uno de esos pensamientos cuando escuche el movimiento afuera de la casa, Aldo, un hombre que habia cambiado hace muchos años tras ser atacado por un oso en medio del bosque, el recién nacido dijo que le debía la vida y la nueva oportunidad tan extraño como se viera y tenía un cierto sentido de lealtad hacia mí que pagaba cuando yo lo solicitaba, ahora mismo corria por los terrenos de la casa hacia mi habitación por lo que pude escuchar, los dos vigilantes que había encontrado aun se hallaban alla afuera

Removi a Luka lo mas suavemente que pude y este despertó en menos de un segundo sentándose en la cama con abrupto justo en el segundo que Aldo entraba por las puertas francesas del balcón, al parecer habia saltado desde los jardines a la habitación

— Señora, hemos escuchado dos invasores moviéndose por la costa, llegaran aquí en menos de un minuto — el vampiro con ojos apagados color borgoña tenia su boca apretada en una fina línea de preocupación

En ese segundo retire las sabanas de la cama y me encamine hacia el balcón mientras Luka a mi espalda tomaba su mochila descartada en una esquina y tomaba las primeras piezas de ropa que veía, yo escudriñe la noche para verificar si nuestros visitantes eran realmente una amenaza pero aun debían estar lejos porque no pude verlos pero si olerlos al menos

No me quedaría a averiguar quiénes eran

Entrando a la habitación tome un bolso del enorme armario de puertas dobles y tome la mano de Luka mientras nos sacaba de allí

— Quiero que te largues de aquí y no dejes de correr en un buen tiempo Aldo, no deseo que estos desgraciados tomen tu aroma y te sigan — le exijo al hombre que va detrás de nosotros

Llego a unas enormes puertas de madera oscura y me adentro apresurada a la biblioteca de la casa, la habitación más grande y antigua del lugar, con miles de libreros, paredes tapizadas de un azul bebe y un techo abovedado donde el mismísimo Pablo Picasso fue encargado de hacer una de sus grandes obras solo para mi deleite, la inmortalidad hace que aquellos que no tenemos más que tiempo nos volvamos avaros y detallistas sin duda, el lujo a veces no es solo una opción a pesar de no necesitarlo realmente. Luka se dirige a una de las enormes estanterías al fondo mientras que yo me giro hacia Aldo pasándole un paquete — Toma esto y vete, tal vez pase un tiempo hasta que vuelvas a escuchar de mí, pero sabes tan bien como yo que eso será mejor para tu longevidad

El hombre bajo con cabello negro como la noche me da un pequeño asentimiento y me mira a los ojos — Espero que algún día pueda perdonarse a sí misma señorita Ekaterina, porque la eternidad es muy larga para vivir en dolor

Antes de que pueda decirle algo desparece de mi vista y yo me vuelvo hacia mi compañero el cual ya ha movido levemente un gran librero y yo me encargo de remover la vieja llave que esta escondida detrás de un fondo falso en la pared, cojo la llave y corro a la enorme fuente que decora el lugar, el Ángel Gabriel se alza sobre ella con una armadura de oro, con su espada lista y ojos llenos de apatía que te juzgan desde lo alto, la empujo a un lado y me agacho, hay una pequeña puerta en el piso de madera, colocando la llave en la pequeña cerradura Luka ya se encuentra a mi lado y alza la trampilla llenándonos el rostro a ambos de polvo y telarañas

— ¿Un poco tétrico no crees? — bromea secamente el rubio mientras pasa su cuerpo por el pequeño agujero que sin duda de haber sido reducido nos hubiéramos encontrado en un grave problema, yo ruedo los ojos ante su comentario y voy justo detrás de el, caigo en seco y jalo la trampilla hacia mi sellándola desde el interior, al menos eso nos ganaría un poco mas de tiempo

— Vamos ya deben estar dentro — le apresuro, toma mi mano y ambos nos encaminamos por los túneles debajo de la casa, yo los diseñe y mande a construir cuando la casa estaba apenas en sus cimientos en 1850 cuando la ciudad estaba en quiebra y el negocio del turismo y los casino empezaba su pleno auge, sin duda ayudándola a construir la pequeña fortuna que tenía hoy en día

Todos los túneles llevan a diferentes lugares, uno a la plaza central de la ciudad, otro a la playa, otro a un patio de una casa abandonada, algunos terminan en callejones sin salida

Cada ruta esta en mi cabeza y tengo una planeada en ese momento

Cuando llevamos una hora caminado me detengo en seco al escuchar voces sobre nosotros, dentro de la casa

— No puedes huir de por vida mi querida, en algún momento el destino te atrapara, sobre todo cuando ese destino es inmortal igual que tu

La voz de Rabastan sobre mi cabeza hace que un frio liquido de rabia y miedo se deslice por mi cuerpo, la mano de Luka aprieta la mia con el mismo sentimiento seguramente y ambos apresuramos nuestro paso cuando un temblor hace que las paredes retumben, giro mis ojos a los del hombre detrás de mi y veo nuestro fin en ellos

Estaban escarbando en el suelo, muy pronto llegarían a los tuneles y entonces sin importar lo habilidosos que fueramos, sabia que ambos seriamos llevados contra nuestra voluntad ya fuera que uno fuera asesinado o chantajeado con salvar la vida del otro

Pero ya había luchado contra ellos y ganado, nunca debían subestimar a una mujer con las armas y medios para hacerlo

Paro en seco, el voltea verme alarmado y jala mi mano pero yo en cambio lo miro y lo empujo hacia el túnel a su espalda el cual de hacia la ciudad

— ¿Qué diablos haces? — me susurra alarmado

— Ellos vienen a por ambos pero sabes tan bien como yo que su objetivo es matarme y a ti capturarte, debes correo lo más lejos posible, nos reencontraremos en un punto

Frunce el ceño y sus facciones se oscurecen al escuchar la idea— Al demonio con eso, no voy a dejarte, no entra en discusión

Le tomo el rostro con ambas manos, me devuelve la mirada con rabia y desespero

— Es la única oportunidad que tenemos, nos reencontraremos en dos semanas, en Estados Unidos

— No voy a abandonarte — me repite testarudo

Suspiro y me alzo para besarlo, me devuelve el beso con ganas, me separo unos centímetros mientras nuestros labios aún se tocan

— Te amo Luka pero debemos hacer esto — luego levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos, el trata de zafarse de mi agarre sabiendo que hare pero lo sujeto con más fuerza

— Te iras por la derecha y entraras en la ciudad, allí buscaras la forma de huir y te esconderás, nos reencontraremos en Estados Unidos, ten tu teléfono contigo todo el tiempo que puedas, no quiero tener nuestro punto en la mente por el momento

Asiente pero sus ojos demuestran el enojo y la traición que sienten hacia mí, prometí jamás hacerle esto pero si logran atraparme tenia que darle la oportunidad de vivir

— Vete

Se gira con rapidez y toma el oscuro tunel, allí saldrá a la ciudad cerca del Casino de Montecarlo, una vez ahí podrá tomar cualquier auto e irse de aquí

En un instante voy lo más rápido que puedo hacia la otra salida, escalo unas pocas escaleras y salgo a un precipicio, la brisa marina sopla tan fuerte que si fuera humana me tumbaría en un segundo, debajo de mi las olas golpean contra la roca con una enorme fuerza hasta salpicar pequeñas gotas que caen mi pálida e insensible piel

Me tomara al menos tres días en llegar a Argelia si voy lo suficientemente rápido y sin llamar la atención de nadie, no temo por el sol si voy al fondo pero no puedo saber con seguridad si algún mortal temerario rondara por el Mediterráneo, una vez en tierra firme podre tomar un vuelo a América o cualquier otro sitio donde pueda pasar desapercibida al menos unos días, miro de reojo sobre mi hombro lo suficiente para distinguir las altas y oscuras figuras de mis perseguidores, no es fácil adivinar que el compañero de mi creador es uno de los sanguinarios gemelos que conocí hace tantos siglos atras

Con una sonrisa amarga formándose en mis labios cierro los ojos y me lanzo al vacío


	4. III

* * *

_**Ciudad de Argel, Argelia** _

* * *

La primera vez que probé un sorbo de mi nueva libertad, supe que jamas dejaría que nadie me la arrebatara nuevamente, el hecho de que pude correr, sentir y llorar mi dolor sin tener que vigilarme la espalda cada dos segundos fue el primer momento de paz que tuve en mi eternidad tras al menos dos siglos de guerra

La guerra

Las batallas entre los Vulturi y el resto de los clanes que desafiaron su autoridad me habían quitado todo lo que alguna vez poseía cuando aun era una humana, mi cuerpo que estaba destinado a ser hermoso llevaba las marcas de mi sufrimiento y supervivencia, mis compañeros de armas habían sido masacrados antes de poder conocer otra vida y aquellos inmortales a los que pude llamar amigos también habían huido y se escondían de la escoria italiana que ahora se hacían llamar los gobernantes de los vampiros en el mundo

Lamento algunas veces que parte de ello es mi culpa, pero he llegado a un termino con ello y por mas de 500 años decidi tratar de enmendar mis errores y tratar de formarme una vida mas alla de ser un vampiro nomada, es por ello que mi autocontrol con respecto a los humanos era algo justo de admirar justo ahora, por supuesto pase mas cien décadas tratando de construirme algo de conciencia humana capaz de eliminar mis viejos habitos de neófita los cuales habían marcado mi existencia muy profundo en mi piel

Admito que fui un fantasma por muchos años, solo huyendo y sirviendo a mis necesidades mas primitivas, poniendo la mayor distancia que podía entre mi persona y el territorio de los Vulturi, pescando cualquier susurro acerca de Rabastan o Lucien, y sobretodo tratando de que mi conciencia no me autodestruyera por dentro, pero una de las ventajas de ser vampiro es que muchas veces las condiciones humanas nos parecen sobrevaloradas y tratamos de engañarnos pensando que estamos por encimas de ellas, por nosotros me refiero a todos los seres inmortales que fueron condenados a caminar en esta tierra hasta que agridulce final nos llegue en alguno de estos siglos

Habian pasado tres días desde que me arroje al vacio e hice mi camino hasta Argelia, el viaje estuvo sin inconvenientes por parte de mis perseguidores y no hubo señales humanas que me vieran corriendo por el fondo del Mar Mediterraneo. Habia considerado en llegar hasta Mallorca o incluso Ibiza pero algo acerca de ser muy próximo al continente me hizo decidirme a cambiar de aires y llegar al próximo país mas cerca de mi posición, poder tomar un avión y salir volando de allí

Por supuesto tuve que esperar hasta que el sol bajara para poder escurrirme en la playa y poder llegar a un establecimiento de bajo perfil para poder asignarme una habitacion y organizarme para mi siguiente viaje, para lo cual precisaba un teléfono celular, nuevas vestimentas y un pasaporte el cual no llevaba conmigo

Todo eso sucede cuando obviamente no te preparas correctamente, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, por suerte para mi la enorme ciudad portuaria de Argel me daba la perfecta oportunidad de conseguirme –por medios poco legales- una nueva identidad hasta mi llegada a America. Tambien quería tener cuidado de no toparme con algun otro nomada o aquelarre del lugar, aunque sabia que por estos lares del mundo solo encontraba el cobarde de Amun y su pareja de rostro inmutable, ambos habían sobrevivido a la masacre del gran clan Egipcio hace muchos siglos atrás y yo aún no comprendia como vampiros tan viejos como la Tierra misma habían dejado que otros llegaran a tomar su lugar

Una de las razones por las cuales admiraba y odiaba a Aro

Las razones por las cuales me gustaba evitar a otros aquelarres era la historia que compartían con los Vulturi y por ende conmigo misma, ya que la memoria vampirica era infalible y nadie guardaba rencor mejor que nosotros

Dedique mi noche en una pequeña posada que consegui en los barrios bajos de la capital para una ducha larga y colocar mis ropas a secar en la vieja calefacción que me dieron después que la pedi tan amablemente, tuve que esperar varios minutos a que mi ropa no pareciera que cargara el peso del mar encima y poder ponérmela sin parecer una total loca y llamar la atencion, después de todo mi primera misión seria buscar cualquier pedazo de tela para echarme encima

Mi regreso al hotel estuvo lleno de cierto éxito, después de todo no solo me había proporcionado un nuevo guardarropa si no una nueva ID de una confundida turista en medio de una discoteca la cual no recordaría mi rostro para la mañana, mi nuevo nombre era una extraña combinación en francés pero hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser exigente así que me vesti con unas ropas oscuras que robe mientras colgaban en el patio de una vieja casa y supe que mi siguiente paso seria conseguirme un pasaje de avión hacia Estados Unidos, el mas cercano y directo que hubiera en los próximos días.

Pero fue dos noches después cuando me encontraba disfrutando de una rápida comida a las afueras de un club de mala muerte, sin testigos y siendo administrada por un hombre en sus 40 al que encontré tratando de aprovecharse de una niña de dieciséis en un horrible callejón, la chica había corrido tan pronto como aparecí en escena y el viejo humano que intento un movimiento conmigo habia soltado un monton de maldiciones en árabe al ver mis ojos a la luz de la luna, ahora su cuerpo se encontraba detrás de unas cajas al fondo después de haber apuñalado su pecho unas cuantas veces, después de todo tenia que hacer la muerte lo mas natural posible para el ambiente en que me encontraba

Un atraco que salio mal, una saldada de cuentas o un simple movimiento de malas relaciones seria la razón que se escribiría junto a su cadaver cuando fuera descubierto al día siguiente

Pero no fue el hombre el cual causo que mi cuerpo se tensara y mis instintos primitivos salieran a la luz, no para nada, fue el hecho que habia sido tomada por sorpresa por primera vez desde hace mucho, tal vez la presencia de Luka realmente me habia ablandado, asi que me voltee a enfrentar la entrada del callejón donde tres figuras altas y oscuras se encontraban vigilando mis movimientos

Las botas negras en mis pies hicieron un sonido cuando chocaron contra el seco pavimento debajo de mi mientras caminaba con cautela hacia los vampiros que habían descubierto mi presencia, y por supuesto la suerte estaba totalmente de mi lado porque no podían ser otros que tres inmortales con capas grises plomo que indicaban su lealtad al clan italiano mas grande hasta ahora

— Buona notte señorita Ekaterina — una voz aterciopelada y rasposa me saludo cuando me acerque aun mas a ellos, la sonrisa en el rostro de Afton me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza pero por supuesto esos son solo uno de mis tantos deseos en la vida

Mi expresión con obvia falta de interés debe ser de irritación para Demetri el cual me ve con la misma mirada que me dirigió las últimas veces que nos hemos visto, un claro rencor y deseo entremezclados en sus iris color borgoña, su capa gris oscura cubre su ropa y resalta su palidez olivácea, a su lado Feliz solo me dedica una divertida sonrisa como si toda la situación le resultara de lo mas hilarante

— Bueno, van a decirme porque me están molestando o solo querían admirar mi belleza — replico secamente a la vez que mi cabeza esta pensando en las mil y un maneras para salir de aquella situación, no me encontraba de humor para los juegos de los Vulturi y sin duda no estaba dispuesta a acompañarlos de vuelta a Volterra sin antes dar una clara batalla

— No estés tan a la defensiva querida Katia, nuestro encuentro no es mas que gracias a los azares del destino — Demetri me hace un gesto vago con sus cejas y mira nuestro entorno con aparante interés — Al parecer estos últimos años te han dejado en decaída si estos son los espacios que ahora tiendes a rondar

— No me podría importar menos tu opinión sobre mi elección de discotecas Demetri, por mi puedes irte al infierno junto a tus amigos, dile a Aro que no estoy disponible para sus juegos como le he dejado claro los últimos quinientos años

Felix suelta una risa y eso hace que sus ojos brillen de una manera espeluznante — No entiendo cómo puedes disfrutar tus juegos humanos en todos estos años, no cuando has sido creada para un propósito mucho más grande

Alzo las cejas y aprieto los dientes para evitar que un gruñido salga de mis labios — ¿Petrificarme en una torre y asesinar vampiros con mal juicio para sus decisiones es mi destino? Creo que pasare esa enorme oferta — una risa llena de ironia sale de mis labios

— Eso ha sido suficiente de ambos — nos corta Demetri el cual se acerca a mi posición con lentitud como si temiera que lo atacara en cualquier momento, porque tal vez Felix es capaz de diezmarme en menos de un segundo pero los tres vampiros saben tan bien como yo que mi supervivencia en todos estos años no es algo para tomarse en broma

Yo era peligrosa, y eso era algo que le pinchaba el costado a Aro aun

Cuando se encuentra a menos de un metro de mi cuerpo le descubro mis dientes para advertirle que no se atreva a dar otro paso, este me da una sonrisa llena de malicia y alza sus manos para demostrar sus buenas intenciones

— La única razón de nuestra presencia es pura casualidad Katia, veníamos de visitar a unos viejos amigos cuando sentimos la presencia de otro inmortal cerca y decidimos dar un vistazo a ver quién era y pues resultaste ser tú — explico con voz suave Demetri mientras sus ojos oscuros la recorrían lentamente — Es siempre un placer encontrarnos y estoy seguro que Aro se alegrara mucho saber que un estas viva y disfrutando de tu vampirismo

Tenso mis labios en una pequeña sonrisa y vigilo los movimientos de los tres vampiros ya que incluso con mi confianza en mi misma se que me hallo en clara desventaja, ya que incluso si lograra dominar a Demetri y a Felix se que a pesar de que el don de Afton es débil aun tenia la posibilidad de evadirme y me encontraría en grandes problemas igual si eliminaba a miembros de alto rango de la guardia, ni que decir si me enviaran después a Jane, eso si sería mi perdición y la de Luka, el cual por cierto aun Aro era completamente ignorante de su existencia, lo que al menos me quitaba un peso de encima

— Muy bien Demetri, mandale mis saludos a Aro o a cualquiera que quieras, pero por ahora me gustaría continuar con mis asuntos mientras ustedes siguen con su camino — despido con un ademan de la mano a los tres hombres enfrente de mi y hago un gesto de marcharme

— No te preocupes mi Katia, mi maestro recibirá tus saludos y espero tengas un buen camino — el cabello de Demetri brilla con la luna reflejándose en él y me regala un rápido guiño juguetón

Aprieto los dientes y decido arriesgarme a correr fuera de allí, por lo que dándole un seco asentimiento a Felix el cual solo me ve con malicia en sus ojos y boca,

— Una cosa mas — Demetri me detiene antes de que salga volando — Como siempre sabes que la misión de los Vulturi es buscar y castigar aquellos vampiros que violen nuestras sagradas leyes

— Honorable propósito — replico entre dientes con sarcasmo goteando de mi boca, Afton gruñe detrás de Felix y Demetri pero estos no le hacen caso mientras me examinan con cuidado

Demetri sigue hablando como si no hubiera dicho — Por lo cual quisiera preguntarte si no habias escuchado nada del paradero de Rabastan estos últimos años, Aro esta impaciente por encontrarlo ya que nos han llegado inquietantes rumores acerca de sus actividades

Contengo la respiración ante la mención de ese hombre y trato de controlar mi reacción sin estallar de rabia allí delante de ellos, asi que les dirijo una mirada de desde por sobre mi hombro

— Si me hubiera encontrado con ese desgraciado no dudes en que las primeras noticias que escucharías es sobre su cruel y definitiva muerte

Sin darle un segundo pensamiento me marcho con una rapidez increíble, directa hacia la habitación en la vieja posada a unas pocas cuadras del club y sin pensarlo dos veces recojo todas las pertenencias que habia recolectado los últimos días y decido de una vez por todas marcharme de aquel país, después de todo no confiaba en que Demetri o Felix me fueran a dejar ir tan fácil incluso si yo no era su misión principal en aquella carrera a la que fueron enviados, sin duda le mostrarían cada minuto de sus recuerdos a Aro para su complacencia y fascinación

Me había hecho con un improvisado guardarropa donde la piel que se asomaba era más que mínima, para mi suerte en estos países con sus religiones y cultos no fue difícil compeler a alguien para que me consiguiera varios trapos de hecho

Sali con la mayor rapidez por una de las ventanas directa al aeropuerto, las personas alrededor del lugar se sobresaltaron pero para sus ojos humanos yo no era más que un rayo de luz que los desoriento un poco, segui mi retirada e ignore mi alrededor y mis sentidos solo se enfocaron en ver si Felix, Demetri o Afton se hallaban tras mi pista

Gracias a la oscuridad de la noche y el atuendo que llevaba pude mezclarme por las calles sin ningún problema, mi piel inhumanamente reluciente como piedras preciosas estaba lo mas oculta posible y mis ojos carmesí ya ahora estaban ocultos por unos lentes de contacto que habia adquirido anteriormente

Pero ya cuando iba casi llegando al aeropuerto me detuve y decidi que el movimiento mas inteligente seria marcharme en un barco hacia la ciudad mas próxima y de allí tomar el avión para borrar mi rastro aun mas, sin darle otra pensamiento cambio mi rumbo hacia el muelle, no miro atrás y mientras corro mis pensamientos vagan un poco, algunos se dirigen hacia Luka y mi desesperación por nuestra separación, después de todo era la primera vez que ocurria desde que nos habíamos encontrado hace mas de diez años y sin embargo parecían tan cortos con la alegría que su presencia habia traido a su oscura vida inmortal

Pero sin quererlo su cabeza también estaba en Demetri, en los primeros años que se habían conocido y como su relación habia cambiado tanto, y también mas que todo pensó en lo diferente que eran sus sentimientos entre ambas relaciones, como cada una la hizo sentir de forma tan distinta y como ambas habían ocurrido en momentos muy diferentes de su vida, respecto a su corazón y situación

Al llegar al puerto encuentro los buques del tranvía de la ciudad y algunos yates privados, pero para mi suerte también encontré un enorme y lujoso crucero encallado justamente hasta esa noche y se devolvía a las costas Europeas, de Francia hasta Portugal, sin duda por una vez en la vida la suerte me estaba sonriendo

Me adentro al enorme barco con rapidez y toco uno de los primeros camarotes que encuentro, en el cual me abre un joven humano con ojos verdes y tez bronceada, una sonrisa coqueta adorna su rostro al ver mi rostro

— Boa noite minha senhora — me saluda en un claro portugués con un tono presumido en su voz — ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Dandole una rápida sonrisa lo miro directo a los ojos y dejo que mi don haga su magia como siempre

— Me estoy alojando en esta habitación y tú no tienes ningún problema con ello — dejo salir las palabras suavemente mientras me adentro al cuarto y veo que para mí alivio se encuentra solo — ¿Te estas quedando solo?  
  


— Si — la voz del chico se escucha ida y vacía

Le doy un rápido examen a la habitación y a pesar del leve desorden es perfecta sin duda, con una cortina para tapar las ventanas, un televisor para entretenerme y una lapto para mi gran placer ya que asi me aseguraría que mis cuentas bancarias se encontraran a mi disposición, además debía revisar algunos correos de los encargados de las diversas empresas a mi nombre y que debía cambiar constantemente cada cincuenta años al menos, pero por este siglo XXI me encontraba en una buena posición económica y hasta sin ningún problema

Me dirigí nuevamente al humano el cual aun se encontraba junto a la puerta abierta, lo tomo de la barbilla y volvi a hablarle directo a los ojos

— Busca compañía para las siguientes dos noches y asegurate siempre de no volver a tu dormitorio, miente a cualquiera que quiera venir y olvida mi rostro y mi presencia — mis ordenes llegan hasta el en un golpe y sin pensarlo mas lo despacho al pasillo sabiendo que no lo volveré a ver por el resto de mi estadía 


	5. IV

* * *

**_Faro, Portugal_ **

* * *

Han escuchado alguna vez el sonido del mar, la calma que produce cuando las olas chocan contra la orilla y el olor junto a la brisa marina, la sal y la arena junto a las algas al fondo del agua. Cuando era humana nunca imagine que pudiera existir tal belleza en el mundo, por eso algunas veces agradecí internamente que mi transformación se haya dado y que eso me diera el poder y el tiempo de conocer las maravillas que el mundo nos daba para disfrutar, pero nuevamente siempre debo recordar las consecuencias que todo ello tuvo y ver que hubo más desgracias que alegrías

Llevo dos días en una pequeña ciudad turística en las costas de Portugal, para mi suerte aquí es posible dirigirse a America y con ello estaré unos pasos más cerca de Luka y unos pocos más lejos de Aro y su comidilla italiana

La noche pasada había hecho un recuento de mi escaso por no decir falta de equipaje y me dirigí a la primera tienda departamental que encontré, me hice con un nuevo guardarropa que no cubriera mi piel excesivamente y también escogí unas cuantas prendas masculinas para Luka, mi alimentación fue un dilema pero a la final opte por robar bolsas de sangre del hospital más cercano, no fue difícil pero no es nada placentero tomar sangre muerta, era como alimentarse de un humano ya muerto y la sed no parecía satisfacerse en absoluto pero es algo a lo que me resigne ya que quería que mi presencia fuera lo más invisible posible

Así que hoy en la noche he arreglado mis cosas, cubrí mi cabello con una corta peluca rubia y mis ojos llevan otro par de lentes de contacto, con los nervios a flor de piel me dirijo al aeropuerto, mi pasaje que tiene por destino a la Isla de Vancouver, lo cual se me ocurrió en último minuto cuando recordé las conversaciones y pasos de un viejo amigo allí en América, sin duda seria alguien que me daría mucho gusto darle mis saludos después de los últimos rumores que escuche sobre él y su llamada familia.

Paso inmigración teniendo unas cuantas miradas por parte del personal, seguramente han notado la falsedad de mis papeles pero junto a mi encantadora sonrisa y gran belleza lo dan por pasado, en mi camino a la puerta de abordaje compro una bolsa de maní y finjo consumirla mientras vigilo mis alrededores en búsqueda de alguno de mis enemigos que lamentablemente han llegado a ser varios

El vuelo tardara unas diez horas así que procuro relajarme lo más posible, por suerte mi hambre esta aplacada y al lugar donde planeo dirigirme tendré que adaptarme a una nueva dieta si lo que recuerdo esta aun presente, mi viejo amigo en América no espera mi llegada y no planeo abollarlo con mi presencia peligrosa allí pero necesito noticias del mundo vampírico que provengan de alguien que no huye de él, además es la zona más segura que puedo pensar para que Luka pueda viajar solo, y pesar que acordamos un destino diferente al que me dirijo, ambos hemos acordado sistemas de comunicación antes para este tipo de situaciones en el futuro, solo espero que aun tenga presentes esas medidas o simplemente su teléfono celular 

Y espero más que todo en el mundo que se encuentre a salvo porque si le sucede algo jamás me lo perdonaría

Me paso las diez horas del viaje pensando en lo cerca que estuvimos de volver a caer en manos de Rabastan y el peligro en que nos encontrábamos ahora, sin duda alguna desearía que hubiera una manera en que pudiera resolver todo esto y dejar a Luka fuera del caos pero se mejor que nadie que la única solución a este problema seria ir a la guerra

Y la guerra significaba solo muerte 

* * *

**Forks, Washington - USA**

* * *

— No puedo creer que estemos regresando realmente — exclama la hija a su madre mientras van en el auto junto con su padre detrás del volante y su prometido sentado justo a su lado viendo por la ventana con añoranza

— Al fin respirare un aire familiar y no tan apestoso — suspira aliviado su chico apretando su mano con cariño, ella rueda los ojos ante su dramatismo

— Estoy segura que esperas con ansias volver al bosque Jake — le contesta la mujer con cabello castaño en el asiento del copiloto

— Espera al fin volver a revolcarse en la tierra — masculla divertido su esposo entre dientes

— Papa por favor — se exaspera Renesmee soltando un suspiro

— Tranquila Nessie, yo sé que Edward en el fondo me quiere como a un hijo, de todas formas pronto lo seré de manera oficial ¿no? — exclama divertido Jacob

— Ya basta ambos con sus comentarios llenos de testosterona — dice Bella en lugar de su esposo el cual muestra una mueca de llena de todo menos de felicidad

Ambos jóvenes en la parte trasera del auto se carcajean con ganas mientras Bella disimula una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pálido, Edward sigue impasible mirando el camino pero Isabella conoce lo suficiente a su marido para saber que este si le tiene un gran aprecio a Jacob a pesar de haber sido rivales muchos años atrás, porque sabe mejor que nadie que Jacob daría lo que fuera por su hija y su familia, lo cual ha demostrado al pasar de los años

— Ya llegamos — anuncia Edward cuando se adentran al comienzo del hermoso prado de flores que esta junto a la vieja casa de la familia Cullen, aparcamos a un lado del porche, allí ya se encuentran los autos de Emmett, Rosalie y Carlisle. Todos están ya dentro de la gran casa, Renesmee se baja del auto emocionada y aspira fuertemente, le llega el olor a humedad, del bosque que la rodea, no puede creer que al fin este devuelta en su hogar

Jacob se encuentra a su lado y la toma de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, su temperatura choca con la de ella, sonríe ante su mirada llena de un inmenso amor

— Vamos — le dice antes de avanzar hacia la puerta de la casa donde nació y vivió durante su corta infancia

Dentro de la casa ya se encuentran todos trabajando para volver hacerla habitable, a pesar de que varios de los viejos muebles permanecieron en el lugar todo se encuentra lleno de polvo y restos de la naturaleza que de una forma u otra lograron adentrarse a la casa

Esme y Rosalie se encontraban en el garaje el cual era el que estaba en peor estado mientras que Emmet y Carlisle fueron dejados con la tarea de despejar de suciedad la sala de estar y el área de la cocina, Alice y Jasper estaban en el piso de arriba moviendo algunos muebles al parecer y reacomodando las viejas habitaciones

Por su parte Bella y Edward decidieron dirigirse a su cabaña la cual habían dejado lo mejor posible la ultima vez que estuvieron allí pero por supuesto al estar mas cerca de la naturaleza sus condiciones eran peores que las de la casa principal, incluso aunque Renesmee y Jacob se habían alojado allí en sus esporádicas visitas había pasado un tiempo desde cualquiera de los Cullen había pisado aquellas tierras, por lo que era sabido que varios de los integrantes de la manada habían decidido ceder sus transformaciones y compartir sus vidas con sus parejas, entre ellos Paul, Sam, Jared y el mismo Quil

Jacob habia mantenido contacto con todos, y los únicos que aun no renunciaban a sus lobos de su manada eran Seth y Embry, ya que lo último que habia escuchado de Leah es que se habia mudado a Los Angeles y trabaja como instructora de pilates, aun iba a visitar a su madre y su hermano pero siempre trataba de permanecer lo mas lejos posible del mismo Forks y de otros miembros aun activos de la manada

Por su parte Sam ahora padre de tres jóvenes, el mayor Blake ya tenia diecisiete años y sabia todo sobre las leyendas y las antiguas manadas, habiendo conocido a Jacob y Renesmee en el pasado, por eso ambos padres del chico se encontraban un poco resentidos acerca del regreso de los Cullen porque gracias a ello era muy posible que el cambio ocurriera para sus dos hijos mayores y esa no era la vida que deseaban para ellos. El padre de Jacob aún vivía en la reservación junto a su hija, su yerno y dos nietos, ya que a pesar que Rachel había planeado marcharse cuanto antes esta decidió quedarse a vivir con Billy después de que su hermano hubiera anunciado su partida junto a los Cullen, justamente a tiempo para enterarse de su imprevisto embarazado y queriendo evitar pasar por todo el proceso de mudanza asi que ahora ella, Paul y Billy vivían en la vieja casa ahora remodelada junto a sus hijos gemelos que ya contaban con catorce años de edad y un gran parecido a su tío Jacob el cual adoraban y pasaban el mayor tiempo posible con el cuándo este les daba una visita cada cierto tiempo

Charlie por su parte aún vivía en su casa en Forks, ya habían pasado tres años desde su retiro de la fuerza policial y se dedicaba a visitar a su viejo amigo Billy e ir de pesca juntos cada fin de semana, y para la alegría y alivio de Bella, su padre y Sue Clearwater habían formalizado su creciente relación diez años atrás viviendo juntos ahora y por ello ahora conocía todo acerca de la tribu y sus leyendas, incluyendo su relación con los Cullen lo cual fue un enorme shock para el hombre a pesar de haber hecho cierta paz con la situación que Bella le había planteado hace tiempo, pero gracias a su esposa su reacción hacia lo que eran ellos y lo que pensaban los Quileute no había afectado en nada sus sentimientos hacia su hija, su nieta y toda la familia que ya se había ganado lentamente su cariño y respeto nuevamente. Ahora cada cierto tiempo acompañaba a Sue a los consejos y reuniones de la tribu donde ahora los mayores Sam, Quil y Paul junto a Rachel también se sentaban como miembros del Consejo

Así que a pesar de que habían pasado muchos años y acontecimientos desde la última vez que los Cullen estuvieron en la península Olímpica todo aún seguía de cierta forma igual que siempre, algunas caras de la vida humana de Bella se habían ido y otras pocas incluso fallecido, entre ellas sus viejos amigos de la escuela los cuales habían hecho sus vidas lejos del pequeño pueblecito de Forks, a excepción de Mike el cual ahora era dueño del viejo negocio de su padre y otra nueva sucursal que había abierto en Port Ángeles. Por esas razones la familia de vampiros había decidido volver pero su reinserción a la sociedad debería de esperar más de lo que hubieran querido, por ahora solo ocupándose de arreglar su casa y tal vez planear la boda de la más joven de sus integrantes, y sin duda aquel sería un gran evento ya que a raíz de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido gracias al nacimiento de Renesmee los lazos que tenían entre sus amigos vampiros alrededor del mundo se habían afianzado aun mas, visitando incluso a algunos de ellos en los últimos años como al clan irlandés de Siobhan y un viaje rápido a Brasil para ver nuevamente a las vampiresas del clan del Amazonas. Benjamin aún mantenía contacto con Edward e incluso el vampiro Alistair había aceptado una rápida visita de Carlisle para disculparse por haberlo puesto en aquella situación la última vez que se vieron

Su regreso a Forks no había sido totalmente planeado, era más el riesgo que la ganancia volver a aquella localización pero a pesar de vivir tanto tiempo nunca habían encontrado otro lugar que se sintiera más como un hogar que aquella casa y aquel pequeño pueblo junto a todos esos humanos que habían estado en momentos de la familia especialmente cruciales e importantes. Sin duda alguna la más emocionada de volver a la casa de su nacimiento era Renesmee la cual ahora rondando los veinte y con un buen hombre a su mano sentía que el resto de su vida estaba solo estaba empezando a ser un eternidad muy feliz


End file.
